Let The Games Begin!
by Seven-of-Storms
Summary: Alt. Title: My Little... Wait, What? Our favorite Rouges gallery, mashed up into the same world as the infamous Ponies of Ponyville. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Day One: Arrival

**Why did I write a MLP/B:TaS cross-over fic? Because shut up, that's why. Now read the damn story, m'kay?  
**

* * *

When he woke up, something felt very, **very**, wrong.

The first thing that was very, very wrong was the simple fact that this was definitely **not** his hideout. Secondly, not only was this not his hideout, he was also outside, on the grass, on his belly.

The third thing that was very, very wrong, was that he was a **horse**. And not just any horse. A highly stylized, cartoon-like horse. A horse with **wings**, to top it all off.

Jonathon Crane had just woken up, kidnapped from his hideout, on the grass, and somehow magically transformed into a winged horse.

And he was supremely _pissed_.

He dared not move, in case this was some sort of dream. He carefully surveyed his surroundings, looking for danger, icy blue eyes opened only to slivers.

Nothing.

Slowly, moving one leg at a time, he got up. He looked around again, this time getting a better look. He was at some sort of lake, surrounded by rolling hills one one side, and a deep woods on another.

And he was not alone.

Lying a few feet from him was a baby blue horse. Not a horse with baby blue eyes. Nope, a horse with baby blue _fur_.

And at that point, Jonathon's sense of all that was logical shattered, and he let out all his confusion and emotion in a loud screech. It came out more like an aggravated whinny, if you ask me.

Slowly, the stallion calmed down and gathered his thoughts. First, he had to observe himself. His curiosity about his new appearance drove him towards the lakeside.

His reflection gratified him. At least his appearance was relatively normal. He had a brown coat and a reddish-brown mane, both looking rather scraggly. His wings, which still unnerved him, were a darker brown than the rest of his coat. He noticed his ears had a slightly chewed-up look to them.

Something on his rump caught his attention. The pattern on his coat suddenly changed to bright orange and black, shaping itself into the face of a pumpkin with an expression of terror on it.

_What in the world..?_

Jonathon was suddenly aware of something moving behind him, and instinctively turned around to see the baby blue horse getting up. When it turned around he nearly had a heart attack.

It was _Jervis_.

The blue coat suddenly made sense.

Jervis was groggy, blue eyes half-lidded as he struggled to come to his senses. His hat, smaller and shaped slightly different, was precariously balanced behind a twisting horn that protruded slightly above and between his eyes. His mane was blonde in colour, and stuck out in all directions.

Suddenly, Jervis spotted his friend. He squinted, carefully trying to analyze what he was seeing, and suddenly whinnied.

"Bloody hell, is... Is that you, Jonathon?"

Jonathon looked down at himself again, then back at Jervis.

"I think it is... Where are we?"

Jervis shook his newly horse-like head, then suddenly twisted around. "Oh my-"

Jonathon galloped over, tripping over his feet-turned-hooves as he proceeded to find the source of his partner-in-crime's distress.

"What in the world is that?"

Much like Jonathon, Jervis had a mark on his rump. Only it was shaped like a top hat with a red band.

"What is that, some kind of tattoo? Paint?"

Jonathon shook his head and flicked his tail. He jumped at the involuntary movement from the appendage stuck to his backside.

"Something's going on Jervis. And you and I are here, obviously there must be others. And if we find them, we may be able to find out what's going on. Let's go."

Jonathon Crane and Jervis Tetch turned a full circle and slowly walked towards the hills, Jonathon towering over the smaller Jervis, even in this form.

And probably about fifty steps from them, was another horse, curled up on it's side.

The two stallions immediately recognized the horse. The emerald-green coat, auburn mane and a mark on his rump shaped like a question mark, it was unmistakeable.

Edward Nigma had been turned into a horse, just like them.

A few feet away from him, about the same distance that Jervis had been from Jonathon, lay a white horse with a blonde mane, but the mark on its rump was hidden by the grass it lay on.

"Jervis, go wake Nigma. I'll handle the other one."

As Jervis went over to Nigma, ready to kick him in the side, Jonathon slowly turned over the light pink horse.

The shape of its head and body showed it to be female, but the mark on her rump gave no help as to identifying her. It was shaped like a 'J; in front of a heart, red and yellow in colour. The mare in front of him groaned, and woke up.

"Hurph... Hey... Docta Crane, is that you?"

Harley Quinn's high-pitched, Brooklyn voice came from the horse, confused in tone. Crane dipped his head in a confirming nod. "Indeed it is, child. Do you know where we are?"

The white mare shook her head.

"Nah. Do ya?" A shake of the older stallion's head confirmed a no.

Harley was about to ask something, when a startled and pained whinny signalled Nigma's awakening.

"Hey! What on Earth did you- OH MY GOD!"

Crane had to smile a little as he turned to watch Edward's sudden discovery of his new appearance.

A slim horn grew from Nigma's forehead, straighter than Jervis's, and not as twisted. Still, Jonathon couldn't shake the feeling that there was a pattern here.

As the emerald horse screeched and whinnied and frantically ran about, wailing about injustices, Crane looked back over at Harley.

She lacked wings and a horn of any sort, making her the most normal-looking of them all.

Crane finally got annoyed with Nigma's frantic whining., and trotted over to where Nigma had collapsed, exasperated and tired. There, Jonathon promptly booted Nigma in the side with one hoof.

"Get over yourself Nigma. It could be worse. You could've been turned into a donkey. Which would've suited you better than a horse." Nigma sat up and glared at him with narrowed green eyes.

Crane rolled his eyes and walked back over to Jervis, ignoring the mumbled expletive from Edward.

"Let's go, everyone. If we found you, there must be more."

"Wait! Hold it!"

An unfamiliar voice startled them all, causing them to turn their heads to the top of the hill, where a black and green swirling portal opened up. Then out stepped the strangest horse they had seen yet.

Dark gray in colour, with green markings and purple streaks in its black mane. A pair of armoured wings protruded from its back, and a slender horn from its forehead. It eyes looks reptilian, solid purple with slit pupils. One ear had a green-blue orb in it.

"Sorry I'm late everybody! I was having a block." Its voice revealed it to be a female, one with a distinct Canadian accent.

Nigma looked up and glared. "And just who are you?"

The oddly-coloured mare sat on her rump and clapped her front hooves together with a distinct **klack**! "Why, I'm the one who brought you here!"

Almost everyone let out a whinny.

"What?"

"Why on god's green Earth would you do this?"

"I want my thumbs back!"

The mare made the universal sign for surrender, throwing her green hooves above her head. "Whoa, whoa boys, before I explain, I gotta bring everyone else here first!"

Then the horn on her head started glowing green, and she tossed her head back and whinnied. With several loud cracks, more horses appeared. A gray horse, a white one, and more. Slowly, the horses came to and stood up, wobbly.

The mare on the hill looked pleased, and stood up on her hind legs, throwing her hooves out in a wide welcome gesture.

"Welcome everybody, to Seven's Splendiferous Game of Horror!" Dramatic thunder boomed behind her.

She settled down on all fours again. "Now, I have brought you all here for a reason. To play a very special game."

"But why?" The voice belonged to a pastel orange horse with a black mane. When he turned to the rest of the crowd, everybody knew who it was. Harvey Two-Face was with them.

The mare on the hill, now apparently called 'Seven', giggled. "Honestly, I don't know Harvey. Most likely for shits and giggles. Maybe to teach you all how to _looooove_. Maybe because shut up!" Her voice got angry towards the end, baring sharp, pointy teeth and a blue mouth.

"Now, no more questions while I explain, m'kay?"

The crowd was silent. She fixed her reptilian eyes on everyone.

"I have set up a very simple set of rules for the game. What and how to win, I haven't gotten that far yet, so right now your just here for my own sick amusement."

Jonathon glared and rolled his eyes. Nigma looked about ready burst into spontaneous combustion with anger.

"Now, this is a team game. I will be dividing you up into teams of three, each with one pegasus, one unicorn, and one earth pony."

Jonathon looked backwards, at his wings, while beside him, Jervis nervously looked up at his horn.

"Also, I will have to give you your pony names in order to help you become a part of Equestria's society!"

Edward couldn't stop himself. "What do you mean, 'pony names'? And what's an 'Equestria'?"

Seven glared at him, but them an evil smile crept onto her face. "Oh, haven't you guessed yet? I've taken you from your own home dimension, and thrown you into the world of the hit children's show, 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'!"

Both Jonathon's and Edward's face dropped into a look of shock.

"Now for the rules! Rule one, you can't kill anybody. If you do, you not only forfeit the prize, but also increase your chances of staying her forever!"

"But you said you haven't come up with a prize yet!" The voice belonged to Oswald 'the Penguin' Cobblepot.

"Shut up, Oswald, nobody likes you. And I came up with a prize about fifty seconds ago, so nyeh!" She stuck out her blue, snakelike tongue.

Jonathon slowly began to dread for his safety.

"Now, the prize that you're competing for is this; two million dollars in a currency of your choice _and _I will grant you one, rules-free wish!"

"So what are you anyways, some sort of genie?" Oswald interrupted again.

"For the last time, Ozzie, shut up, or I'll bolt you mouth shut. As for what I am, I'm not really sure. Just call me a shape-shifting, reality-bending maniac, at least until I figure myself out."

Nigma sighed, and face-hoofed.

"Back to the rules again! Rule two; you can't go about proclaiming your true origin. It complicates things for when I have to send you back home, and the Elders are already wary of my little game. I don't want to spend the rest of my day clearing memories.

"Rule three is that you have to stick with your team. If you abandon them, I will happily tip the Scales of Luck out of your favour, m'kay?

If you follow these three simple rules, you'll do just fine, and you be walking outta here the victor. But how do you win the prize, you may ask? Well, guess what, it's a secret! Hee hee hee~!"

Harley, who had been silent, much to everyone's surprise, suddenly piped up. "So, what are the teams? What's our new name n' stuff?"

Seven clapped her hooves together again. "Such enthusiasm! I like that! As for the teams, let's see shall we?" Three games wheels appeared behind the mare. One had 'Earth Pony' blinking in bright colours, the other had 'Unicorn', and the last one had 'Pegasus'.

"Let's spin and find out, shall we?"

Jonathon paled slightly. _She's picking them by random chance... Oh no..._

The wheels spun like mad, colours and lights flashing in dizzying circles. Finally, they slowed.

"Team one is... Drumroll please!

Hatter, Penguin and Two-Face!"

Penguin blathered out about how this whole thing was bullshit, but came up with the rest of his team. Seven looked at all of them.

"Looks like Jervis is the Unicorn, Penguin turned out to be the Pegasus, and Two-Face is the Earth Pony. Now, stand up here and take your team flag. You'll hang this up in your hideout of choice when it's all over."

Jervis nervously grabbed the flag with his teeth, and spread it out. The flag was blue-and-gray, with a top-hat, a teacup and a two-sided coin in the middle.

Penguin let out another expletive, but quieted when Harvey gave him a glare, and the team reluctantly went off to the side.

"Spin again, guys!"

The wheels spun, and Jonathon became increasingly nervous as the teams were picked out one-by-one.

"The final team is...

Scarecrow, Catwoman and Harley!"

Harley whined at not being on the same team as her 'puddin'. Selina just looked around as if she still couldn't believe her eyes, and Jonathon just came up to take the flag. A pumpkin carved with the face of a cat, and wearing a Harlequin's hat. Charming.

"Alright, the teams are picked! And since I'm tired of talking, I'll just zap you with the information you need about this place and your names and all that crap."

Nigma suddenly looked up from his team-mates, and his eyes widened. "Wait, wha-"

"_ARRRRGH_!"

A collective shriek signalled that Seven had projected the information. Jonathon held his head and gritted his teeth, then calmed down as the pain receded. So, his... 'pony name' was Crows Feet? Charming.

Seven made a mock salute, and smiled. "Good luck everybody!" And with a loud boom, she departed, leaved coils of purple and green smoke behind.

For several heartbeats, everything was silent. Then, suddenly, arguments broke out all over the feild. Teammates fought and whinnied. Jonathon felt like he was the only one with a plan. Slowly, he turned tail and started walking. Selina, called Cats Claw now, galloped up behind him.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Jonathon merely flicked his tail. Harley bounced up beside him.

"Yer supposed ta stay with us!"

"I know that, Harleen."

He kept walking. "Unless you want to stay and bicker with the rest of those buffoons, I recommend coming with me. We need to make a base camp, then find out where the nearest town is."

Selina trotted up beside him. "You need to learn some social skills, Jonathon. We're all scared and confused, which you don't seem to understand." The stallion suddenly stopped, and Selina trotted a few steps ahead before she noticed. Jonathon was giving her an icy stare.

"Would you rather we just meander around brainlessly and hope somebody finds us?"

Selina glared back. "Look, I've only met you a couple times. There's no need to start off on the wrong foot. And right now you're coming off as kind of a douchebag."

Jonathon opened his mouth to protest when a soft, shy little voice rang out and interrupted him.

"H-Hello? Who are you? Are you lost?"

The brown stallion twisted his head around to lock eyes with a small yellow pegasus. "And who might you be?" He kept the irritation out of his voice as best he could, and tried to sound polite and interested.

The tiny yellow pegasus fluttered to the ground. "I... I'm mpprgh..." She stammered out, and kept her eyes to the ground.

Jonathon tilted his head, and turned his full body to face her. He dipped down to her eye level. His height must be frightening to such a tiny thing. He wondered what she would sound like after he tested his Fear Toxin on her.

"I beg your pardon, dear?"

She blinked and looked up at him briefly. "I'm Fluttershy."

Jonathon dipped his head. "Greetings Fluttershy. I am... I am Crows Feet." He gritted out his 'pony name' with a hint of distaste. "The gray mare is Cats Claw. And the bouncy one behind her is Sugar Clown."

Selina looked at him for a moment, before turning to Fluttershy. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Fluttershy."

Harley, on the other hand, trotted straight up to her and practically screamed. "Hiya Fluttashy! I'm Suga Clown, jes like th' Docta said!"

Fluttershy jerked back in surprise and squeaked.

Jonathon pushed Harley away. "Don't mind her. She's easily excited. Do you mind telling us where the closest town may be? We're looking for a place to call home."

Fluttershy rose back up into the air. 'Oh yes. I do know where the closest town is. Uh... Follow me please... If that's okay with you..."

Jonathon dipped his head. "No, I do not mind at all, dear." All the while thinking to himself. _This Fluttershy is far too flaky. _He followed anyways, listening for the distinct clacking of his teammates hooves behind him.

He had a feeling that today would be a very, _very_ long day.

* * *

**Kay, just so ya guys know, now EVERYONE is going to love Fluttershy. Actually, I don't like her much myself. I'm still going to try and do her character justice, but I'm just warning you that her personality is hard to write. I dread the day I have to write Pinkie Pie. She's worse than Harley.**

**Also, I don't have any intention of Crossover Pairings right now. Unless you REALLY think the two are compatible. Oh, and I just don't do slash/femslash, kay guys?**

**And it'd make me really happy if you could give some suggestions for pony names for the crew. I had to go to a generator to get Harley's Pony name. Jon's and Selina's I managed to come up with on my own.**

**With luvs n' snugglins, Seven.  
**


	2. Day One: Ponyville

**Alrighty, second chapter. Help and suggestions are mucho appreciated.**

* * *

Fluttershy, fluttering ahead of them, had not said a word since she began leading them. She looked back to see if they were following her occasionally, but that was it.

Selina was getting quite annoyed with these current conditions. First she's ripped away from her home, then she's turned into a freaking _unicorn_ and brought to this world, where technicolour horses are obviously a norm, then she's told that she has to participate in some sort of game or else she won't be allowed to leave.

Harley, on the other hand, could care less if she was a horse, human or a platypus, as long as she was with her 'puddin'. The white mare bounced alongside her friends, giggling to herself occasionally.

Jonathon walked a few feet ahead of the rest, silent and contemplating his situation. The dark reddish-brown pegasus was not happy at all, which was not exactly abnormal for him, but today he was especially angry.

The pale yellow pegasus in front of them was blissfully unaware of how unusual the situation was for the ponies following her. Had she known, Fluttershy would've probably flown away fast enough to make Rainbow Dash jealous.

"J... Just a few more minutes everypony. You're not tired, right? S... should we stop and rest?"

The little pegasus was smiling nervously and she turned to look at the ponies she was leading. The dark brown stallion, whom had introduced himself as Crow's Feet, seemed to be deep in though, but the others just looked bored.

Selina shook her head. "No. We're used to walking such distances." The gray mare did her best to smile, but worried that this Fluttershy might be suspicious.

"Um... Okay. Let's keep going, since it's okay with you."

Jonathon, on the other hand, was liking Fluttershy less and less. However, he did not let it show. From what little he knew, in children's shows, the world around the characters tended to be hate-free and idyllic, with only a few 'bad guys' every now and then.

Finally, a small town came into view. It's architecture resembled a sort of 'ramshackle' style, with most of the roofs made of hay, and the walls angled either in or out slightly. They could not spot a single right angle.

Along the cobblestone road were little stalls, selling things like apples, small treats, and carrots. Larger shops by the road were coloured differently than the rest of the houses, and had wider doors.

A pastel orange mare with blonde hair and a cowgirl hat was tending to one of the stalls. When she spotted Fluttershy, she waved a hoof in the air and called out.

"Hey ya'll Fluttershy! Whose yer new friends?"

Fluttershy walked up to the orange mare, smiling gently. "These ponies were wandering by themselves out by the lake. They looked very lost, so I helped them get here."

The country mare laughed. "Fluttershy, ya sweet sugarcube, you. Alway's havin' ter help a pony in need." She turned to the newcomers, taking off her hat in greeting.

"Howdy strangers. Mah name's Applejack, grower of th' finest apples in all of Equestria! And who might y'all be?"

Bouncing forward, Harley grinned. "Th' name's Har-... er... Suga Clown! I've been told I'll be the nuttiest person you'll evah meet!"

The white mare pointed a hoof at Selina. "That there is Cat's Claw. She has a way with cats, so don't you go around messin' with her."

Selina rolled her eyes and smiled, letting out a meow for effect.

Finally Harley turned over to Jonathon, who was watching the whole thing with silent interest.

"The grumpy-lookin' guy ovah there is Crow's Feet. He's kind of a sourpuss, but when ya get ta know 'im, he's not too bad."

Jonathon smiled. Harley always was nice to him, even if she sometimes was a bad judge of character. He looked over at Applejack, and dipped his head. "Greetings, Applejack. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The orange mare giggled. "Now y'all don't have to be all formal like that, but thanks." She looked over all of them. "Y'all look hungry! How about a round of apples, on me?"

Jonathon typically didn't like apples that much, but his stomach suddenly reminded him of how hungry he was with a vicious growl. He did the horse equivalent of a shrug.

Harley jumped happily. "Free apples? That sound to good ta be true! But I'll take 'em!"

Applejack tossed them each an apple, grinning. "Naw, it ain't nothin'. Now where y'all from? Ya look a bit different than th' other ponies 'round here. Actually, I ain't ever met anypony who looked quite like ya do."

The team looked at each other, wondering who would have the responsibility of concocting the lie. Selina looked at Jonathon, and so did Harley. He sighed. Glancing in their direction, he trotted forward.

"Well, that's quite an interesting story, actually, you see. We come from overseas, in a land much different than here. There's a city there, called..."

He hesitated, trying to come up with a name. Suddenly remembering that My Little Pony had a equine theme for everything, he quickly formulated a name.

"Goatham. It's an enormous city. I doubt even I know most of it, and I spent most of my life there."

The mare in the cowgirl hat looked at him in wonder. "Wow. Sounds awful strange. Aw dang! All this talkin' made me forget ter give ya yer apples. Jes a sec'!"

As the orange mare trotted off, Jonathon sighed. Today was hard enough without these technicolour ponies wandering around. Happiness and good cheer did not suit him. He was used to suffering and hate and violence.

He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of Applejack's return. Her green eyes were sparkling with glee. She had some sort of saddle-basket on her back, a basket on each side. And these baskets were filled to the brim with shiny red and green apples.

"Eat up y'all!"

She tossed them each an apple. Jonathon caught his with his teeth, but Harley's fell to the ground at her feet, and Selina's clocked her on the head. The two grumbled about bad aim, but thanked Applejack anyways.

"So tell me Applejack, why would you give us free apples anyways?" That was Selina talking.

Applejack brought a hoof close to her body, suddenly bashful. "Naw, it ain't nothin'. Newcomers should always get a nice welcome. Besides, it's kinda a personal tradition o' mine." She looked up brightly at all of them.

"Well, eat up folks! I gotta go. Customers ta serve 'n all!"

The mare galloped off with a whooping laugh, mane flying in the wind. Then, out of the blue, a bright, almost neon pink horse came from nowhere. Well, not nowhere _per se_, but rather she came from behind a flowerpot that was far too small to hide her form.

"Newcomers? Where? Does that mean new ponies are in town? Wow! Nobody told me that!"

Jonathon nearly chocked on his apple, coughing a bit to clear his throat. To his horror, this bright pink mare was zipping straight towards him, invading his personal space as she giggled.

"Wow! You're tall! And skinny! You need to eat more! Is that your Cutie Mark? That's a scary Cutie Mark! And you're a pegasus! Cool! I wish I could fly!"

And just as soon as the fast-talking mare was there, she was off, examining Selina and Harley in the same way as she had him. And again, she was back.

"You know what I think you need? A welcome party! A _big_ welcome party! With balloons and cake and presents and music and party hats and fun games and-"

Jonathon's wings suddenly flared up, showing the stark white undersides, and he whinnied in frustration. "My dear, we do not need a party of any sort!" He ignored that he had actually used his wings. He was annoyed enough already.

The pink mare was undaunted. "But of course you need a party! I'll get it started straight away!" And, like a bullet, she was off, singing a song and giggling like a maniac.

Fluttershy, who had covered her eyes in fear from the sudden appearance of the pink mare, finally peeked out. "Oh, don't worry about Pinkie Pie... Um, she's actually a very nice pony."

Jonathon sighed. "It's... quite alright dear. I'm just not used to such an upbeat personality. Even Harl- Sugar Clown isn't that hyperactive." Harley nodded along.

Fluttershy smiled gently. "Well, you shouldn't be late for your party. Pinkie Pie get's awfully upset when the main guests don't arrive."

Jonathon sighed.

"Alright. We'll come."

* * *

**Man I hate Pinkie Pie. And Fluttershy. I didn't do too badly with them, right? I'd hate to be a bad writer because of personal bias. DX**

**But now we get serious. I am in need of severe help naming these damn ponies. I don't even know what I'm going to name Jervis, and the story switches to his point of view in chapter four! *flail* I'd also like appearance suggestions, species suggestions, team suggestions and also which characters I should use. I'm makin' this up as I go along folks!  
**

**Okay, I'm working on writing outside of Jonny viewpoint. So right now, it's day one. On day two, which starts in chapter four, it will switch to Jervis's point of view. Then, the Penguin's. And so on. Each day will last about three chapters, and I will switch 'teams' each day.  
**

**Applejack sure is nice, huh?  
**

**PRESS THE DAMN REVIEW BUTTON.  
**

**Or you'll make Fluttershy cry. 8|  
**


End file.
